A True Friend
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: Elsword Sieghart is a loser at Velder Highschool. He is the most unpopular guy at his school. Is a C avarage student who only gets into fights. Elsword is known as delinquent or thug who only causes trouble around the school. However, his only friend is Eve one of the most beutiful and intellegent girls in school. People are still curious why a girl like her would be with him.


**So I wrote this story which took me a while and I would like to thank Cheryl and Mizakage for the insparation. I'm terrible at grammer and sorry if offended anyone. Thank you for the time and dedication you put into reading this fanfiction.**

**Elsword Lord Knight**

**Eve Code Nemesis **

**Ara Han **

**Chung Deadly Chaser**

**Raven Blade Master**

**Rena Grand Archeror**

**Aisha Elemental Master**

**All main characters are age 17**

* * *

"I'm here I'm here I'm here I'm here!" spoke loudly as he walked in the room.

"Mr. Sieghart late again DETENTION!" yelled Ms. Stella their home room teacher.

As Elsword walked down the line to his seat he kept hearing insults coming from other students "Hey Eldork" "What's up moron" "Will he ever change?" asked a girl with purple hair which smirked at him. She was sitting next to another girl with long blond hair. He couldn't help but think she was cute.

"Man you guys really know how to…" "ELSWORD!" yelled Ms. Stella before he could finish his sentence. "What were you going to say?!"

Elsword began to get nervous and start trembling before the presence of the strictest teacher.

"Well cat got your tong or something answer my question!" "Aaaa well Uh.. um.. you… see"

"Aaaa umwell you what! See What!" Elsword had no idea what to say when he suddenly thought of his response.

"Calm down!" said Elsword loudly.

"WHAT!" Ms. Stella seemed angrier than ever now.

"I was going to say you guys really know how to make me calm down." Elsword said desperately with a fake smile on his face.

"Well you can tell them whatever you want after class now take your seat!" "Yes mam!"

Elsword then took his seat to prevent any more conflict. The girl with purple hair only shook her head and rolled her eyes to his action.

* * *

It was finally lunch after various different subject classes that Elsword went to. In almost every class he heard insults from the students. He was known for being "Noob Elsword". He was a C student who had almost no friends and was terrible when it came to dealing with girls. He only had one friend. They were both each other's first friend.

"Hey Eve!" he said as he ran up to her. "Watch a doin?" asked Elsword curiously as he sat down.

"I'm ordering some Chinese food you want some?" asked the girl as a response.

"Sure" "Well buy some." After hearing that Elsword's mouth dropped. _Can she get anymore cold hearted. _He thought in his head.

"Oh by the way I told Raven you took his black glove he seems very worked up about it." "Gah!" _She just did._

"ELSWORD!" yelled a tall man coming in from behind him. "Why did you take my glove?!"

"uh… eh… ah It looked cool." Said Elsword expressing his comment with a fake smile.

"Why you little!" I'm going to…" before Raven could finish his sentence he was interrupted by his ringing phone. The phone played a ring tone of a heavy medal song. With some lyrics involving death and the devil. Everyone stared at him with shocked expression.

Elsword was among the first to finally speak. "What the hell is wrong with you what kind of sick music do you listen to?!" "Sorry um some problems at home and… hey wait a minute don't change the subject!"

Raven was about to continue but his phone kept ringing forcing him to answer it.

"Gah! Who is this I'm busy right now!" As Raven screamed in his phone Eve answered in hers.

"How rude! Is that anyway to answer your loving customers!"

"What?" asked curiously as he looked at Eve with a dumbfounded face.

"Forget it I'm no longer going to order anymore food from you and your company I hope you horrible day you jerk!"

As Eve put her down her phone everyone else sweat dropped. Raven however, commented on something else.

"Man why does everybody think I'm a delivery boy?!" Elsword hearing that comment snickered remembered putting up a poster on a street pole that read. "Raven's Crow Company We deliver any Food you may enjoy! (Chinese food included)" on the contact information had Raven's cell phone number.

"Heh" "What's so funny?" asked Raven curiously. "Oh nothing"

"Well then if it's nothing let's get back to me beating your face in for taking my stuff!"

"Oh You wanna fight!"

"Yeah I wanna fight!"

"You wanna fight!"

"I wanna fight!"

"He wants a fight" said Eve

"I wanna fight!"

"You wanna fight!"

"I wanna fight!"

"He wants a fight"

"You wanna fight!"

The dispute finally ended when the purple haired girl came in between them and yelled "Shut up Shut up Shut uuuuuuup!"

Everyone stared at her which led to an akward moment. She looked around the room and began to speak nervously "Heh they really need to stop" However, ignored her and Elsword began to yell again.

"So you want a fight!"

"I want a fight!"

"When?!"

"Now!"

"Fine let's go right Now!"

"Damn Straight!"

"I bet you porter house don't you!"

"I damn well do!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" yelled the blond haired girl.

"Oh hey Rena." Said Raven as he finally quieted down knowing the storm that would come to him if he continued arguing.

"Hello I'm Elsword."

"I know that." Said Rena as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then let's go outside right now!" yelled Elsword.

"Hell yeah let's take this outside!" responded Raven.

"Oh geez." Said as she face palmed.

* * *

"Stop this right now you two." Said Rena with an irratated expression.

"No Rena we can't we are men that's what we do!" responded Raven. Rena then face palmed herself after she heard that saying "seriously".

"I think you both are more like wild beasts rather than men." "No we aren't purple now quiet down and let me focus." "My name is Aisha!" she responded with rage. "Whatever"

"Try not to lose slave." Said Eve eating popcorn as she sat on a chair with some 3-D glasses. "Since when did I become your slave." "Do you want me to slap you?" Elsword knew how hard she slaps and want to suffer that again. "No your highness anything else your highness." Said Elsword rolling his eyes. "Yes get me a sand which." "Do you want mayonnaise on that?" "Ofcourse" Elsword's mouth fell yet again.

"Man how come every time we hang out with Elsword and Eve something crazy always happens?" said a voice coming from in front of the school.

"CHUNG GET BACK IN THE SCHOOL WE'RE FIGHTING!" yelled Raven.

"You're fighting?"

"We're fighting!" yelled Elsword.

"Oh sorry to interrupt your dispute I will let you gentlemen continue now."

"Shut up and get back in the school!" yelled Raven.

"Yes sir." Chung then ran back inside and Rena followed him sighing.

The fight began when Elsword ran up to Raven lunging at him. Raven pushed him off then gave him a left jab. Elsword responded with a an upper cut. They kept repeating the same attack over and over again until the principal himself came.

"What in the world is going on out here?!" said the principle.

Everyone then said at the same time "Principle Glave"

"Well what is going on?" asked Glave curiously.

"Those idiots over are fighting over some glove or something like that." Said Aisha rolling her eyes.

"Ah fight huh! Just another two idiots killing each other. Very well then proceed." Everyone was shocked at the principle's response except for Eve who was wearing a baseball soda hat and drinking from it. "Ok this go old" said Eve as she stood up taking off the hat.

"Raven you-" before Elsword could finish his line he was quickly interrupted by Eve who came from behind and gave him her dreaded Eve slap. "Hey why are you-" said Raven as he got kick between his legs from Eve. Everyone just sweat dropped hearing the moans of pain from the fighters.

"Let's go Elsword we have other places to be" said Eve as she dragged him away in his KO'd face expression which had an X replace each eye and a wide mouth. Everyone else just starred at them with a dumbfounded blank face wondering what had just happened.

Rena then came out of the school, walked over to Raven, and whispered "I ten times harder than her so if you don't want to end up in a world hell not pain hell then I suggest you don't a stupid like this ever again. GOT IT!"

"Yes mam." Was the only answer the scared Raven said.

* * *

"You didn't have to slap me so hard." Said Elsword as he walked down the hall next to Eve. "I got you out of that conflict didn't eye?" responded Eve with a smirk. "I didn't for your help I had all under control until you brutally slapped me." Eve giggled a little and then spoke once again. "Well at least you didn't get what he had coming." "Eh?" Elsword said confused.

School was now over so everyone was ready to exit the building. As Elsword and Eve walked down the hall Elsword noticed how everyone was staring at him. "What's their problem?"

"Just ignore those idiot males." That was true only males where staring at the pair but "Why only males?" Was the question on Elsword's mind.

Suddenly a big man stepped in front of the couple and spoke to Eve. "Hey Eve why are you with this loser come on lets go I'll walk you home." "What?!" Elsword asked enraged.

"Sorry Nasod but my pet here will be escorting me to my dorm already." Said Eve as she pated Elsword on the head.

"Why do you even hang out with this loser he is the dumbest and lamest guy in the school I have no idea who the hell would want to be in this guy's presence."

"Why you little… do you want another beating Nasod because if you do…" Nasod and Eve both remembered the last time him and Elsword fought. Last time Elsword broke his nose for being stating some perverted comments to Eve.

Before the Nasod could respond Eve grabbed Elsword's hand and stormed off the building.

"Geez Eve what was that for I could have beaten the living tar out of that guy?" Elsword then noticed the serious face on Eve.

"Look Elsword there is a reason all those idiot males gave you death glares." Elsword then looked even more confused than he already was.

"Why?"

"They're all jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you and me."

"Why would they be jealous of us?"

"According to Aisha I'm one of the most beautiful and talented girls in the school as well as intelligent. However, they don't like the fact that girl like me is with the most un popular student in the school."

Elsword had serious face on him until finally spoke. "I'm sorry if I caused you even more problems than you already have. I will leave if you-" she was then interrupted by Elsword who said "You know just cause some punks don't like us together doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing my best friend in the whole world."

"Elsword I…" Eve was so touched; she didn't know what else to say.

"Elsword" Eve and Elsword both smiled to each other.

"Elsword…what are you waiting for come one let's leave already it's getting late!" Elsword smirked at that comment.

"Wow princess great way to ruin the mood." Said Elsword sarcastically.

Eve walked over to him and gave him another dreaded Eve slap. "That is queen to you!" Elsword's mouth dropped once more.

"Now come along my Knight escort me to my dorm." Elsword then sighed and said playfully "As you wish your majesty."

Before they could begin walking a scream was heard. They both turned their heads to see that a young girl wearing a yellow dress with black tied behind her back in a ponytail run from a man with a knife.

"Wait here" said Elsword seriously. Eve nodded in agreement and Elsword ran off to chase the man.

"Leave me alone you thug!" yelled the girl.

"Listen little girl just give your money and maybe I will let you go in one piece." Said the thug.

Before the thug could continue speaking he was interrupted by Elsword running from behind. He startled attempted to stab Elsword but instead the knife was caught between Elsword's finger's. Then Elsword punched him right in the face knocking him out.

"Definitely not like Raven."

"Are you alright?" Eve asked the girl.

"I'm alright thank you for saving me although I didn't really need help, thank you though it was a kind thing to do." Said the girl answering Eve's question.

"Oh where are my manners hello there my name is Ara Han, but you can call me Ara."

"Hey there Ara I'm Elsword and this my friend Eve." "Hello there Ara it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Eve stretching out her hand for Ara to shake. Ara shook her hand then said "Likewise, thank you again for helping me back there, I have to finish some business here so I must be on way once again thank you." As Ara headed on the opposite direction of Elsword and Eve they both said "Good bye. Nice meeting you."

"Well then let's be on our way Elsword come on." Elsword only nodded and they both went to their school dorms.

* * *

Elsword had finally come early to class only to find that the girl he just saved yesterday was talking to Eve.

"Oh hey there" said Ara

"You, you come here now?" asked Elsword confused.

"Yes apparently this the business she had to do; pick up her school schedule." Said Eve.

Elsword was still puzzled and couldn't speak until Eve finally had to snap him out of his daze. "Let me handle this" said Eve slapping on the face.

Elsword shook his head and said "Thanks I needed that."

"Everybody take your seats class is going to start!" said from in front of the class room.

Ms. Stella entered the class room and then introduced Ara to the class. "Hello my name is Ara Han but you can call me Ara."

"Hello beautiful why don't you come here and sit next to me." Said Nasod as he patted the chair next to him.

"Nasod be quiet and respect your class mates!" Nasod had no choice but to listen to his strict teacher and did not speak another word. "Ara why don't go sit next to Aisha over there" said Ms. Pointing at the empty seat next to Aisha.

"Hello Ara I'm Aisha and this my friend Rena, of course you've already met Eve and the idiot over there." Said Aisha whispering to Ara.

"I can hear that you know?" Elsword spoke loudly

"Elsword be quiet unless you want detention!" yelled Ms. Stella

"Yes mam!" Turning from Elsword the girls went back to looking at each other.

"Do you want be friends?" asked Rena

"Sure" said Ara excitedly

"At lunch we want to explain a few things to you but for now let's focus on class."

Ara shook her head and listened to the lesson.

* * *

"So what did you girls wanted to talk about?" asked Ara as she sat down next to Rena.

"A few well guys." Said Aisha gulping.

"Guys?"

"Yes but not about dating guys avoiding a few guys." Responded Rena.

"Oh like who?"

"Like that guy" Aisha pointed to where Elsword and Eve sat. Ara looked over to see Eve slapping Elsword over and over again for playing with her cell phone.

"Is he alright?" asked Ara puzzled.

"Oh yea this happens every day it's perfectly normal to us." Responded Rena

"I don't get it what does she see in him that thug, he is a delinquent Ara you don't want to go near him. He gets in gang fights all the time that Raven is no different." Said Aisha Angrily

"But he seems so nice."

"I don't know him as much as Aisha I don't want to find out if those rumors are true." _Ara put her hand over her mouth in horror. 'But he saved me from that thug_' she thought.

"As for Nasod that guy is a pervert, a player. I don't if he has been to bed with any girls but I know he has." Rena nodded to Aisha's explanation. Ara however, still believed that there was a soft side to Elsword.

"Chung Buddy!" said Elsword getting up from the ground as Chung walked by.

The three girls eyes widened when they saw Elsword.

"Oh hey Elsword what's up?" said Chung

"Chung I need your helping with repairing something and I know how your dad is an engineer and thought some of what he knows. So can you help us fix a certain piece of technology?"

Chung was not like the rest of Elsword's class mates. He was Raven's best friend but was still nice to Elsword the reason he didn't hang out with Elsword is because of thoughts of ending up in a troubling situation caused by Elsword and Eve.

Eve smiled at him as he said "But can't Eve fix it?"

"Yea about that apparently she can only destroy things not repair them." Chung gulped at that comment.

"Fine I will help but um… don't you want to go the nurse first."

"What do you mean I feel 100% healthy today?!" said Elsword with two giant bruises on his cheeks.

The three girls sweat dropped from eves dropping on the conversation and had an awkward moment of silence. Finally Aisha spoke saying "That guy is definitely not normal." The other two girls only nodded agreement.

* * *

The three girls walked together and talked about all their hobbies. Rena and Ara were both in martial arts so whenever they came across and offender they can defend themselves. As the three of them walked out of the school Ara still had something on her mind.

"Hey girls I've been thinking about something" said Ara. Aisha was the first of her and Rena what It was.

"It's about Elsword, you see he saved me from a thug and" "WHAT?!" they both said with a shocked face.

"That guy hahahahah, save someone hahahahaha, yea right listen Ara stay away from him he can get dangerous." Said Aisha

"Yeah last time he got in a fight with Raven, which I Eve had to break apart." Said Rena

"But it's true he did save me, even though I didn't need he still saved me." Said Ara with pride.

Before both girls could argue back they were interrupted by a huge fat man who burst through the school gates yelling "ELSWORD SIEGHART!"

"Where are you Elsword Sieghart look what you did right here!" Said the fat man holding up Ara's attacker in the air.

"Shit I didn't think they would come here!" yelled Nasod from behind.

"Nasod was is this all about?!" yelled Rena enraged.

"Well I saw Eve walking with that loser and then saw that one of Berthe's gang member's got beat up by him so I kind-"

"You kinda told them were to find him and when didn't?!" yelled Aisha

"Uh… Yeah I just wanted him to have a scare so he would stay away from Eve you know."

"I hate guys like you!" yelled Ara kicking him in the face.

As Berthe's gang members attacked the school Ara and Rena kicked them away. However, the thug who attacked Ara the day before was going to try and pin down.

"RENA! BEHIND YOU!" yelled Aisha in horror.

"AAAh!" yelled Rena out of horror.

He was going to try and stab her.

* * *

"Alright Chung so can you fix it?!" asked Elsword impatiently putting his hand over a broken go-cart.

"Well it will take a while but…" Chung then looked at Eve who practicing slapping people her hand in the air. He then looked at Elsword who had his bruised cheeks patched up by nurse Helen.

"Uh… yeah I can fix it."

"Thanks Chung we owe you, see Eve I knew he could help!"

"All right I will believe you Chung please make sure it works." Said Eve gladly.

"Of course" responded Chung '_Something bad is going to happen I know it is!_' thought Chung.

"What's wrong buddy are you scared of us?" asked Elsword curiously

"Oh no *cough* just of *cough* her" Eve raised a brow at Chung.

"Chung have you ever felt a drill go down your stomach." Chung shivered and began to imagine deadly thoughts.

"Relax Chung I don't use drills…yet, but I will slap you." As Chung's fear disappeared he asked puzzled "What?" Eve then moved slapped him a little less than the power she uses against Elsword but slapped him.

"Men should always respect women Chung and I agree even fear them." Said Eve attempting to scare both him and Elsword by giving them a deadly smile. It then proved to be successful when Elsword and Chung began to sweat nervously with fake smiles.

"ELSWORD SIEGHART!" The three of them then turned around to see the direction where Elsword's name was called out.

"Huh who called my name?" asked Elsword

"Sounds like it came from over there." Said Chung

The three went over to the front of the school noticing how Rena was inches away from death.

"RENA! BEHIND YOU!" yelled Aisha in horror.

"AAAh!" yelled Rena out of horror.

Before Elsword could try to save Rena someone threw a knife forcing the assaulter to flinch backwards.

"Cant a guy go one day with a bit of peace and quiet around this place." Said someone coming from the east. It was Raven who didn't seem very happy. He walked up to Rena's assaulter and said "Oh and one more thing only a coward would pull knife on a women!" Raven punched the assaulter on the face pushing him to a nearby pole.

Rena was incredibly surprised at Raven after all she never saw that side of him before.

"If a coward pulls a knife on a woman then I'm a coward!" yelled another gangster who grabbed Aisha from her arm and put a knife close to her neck.

"Gah!" yelled Aisha but then she suddenly felt her arm free again.

"One, two, three, you give up?" she saw Elsword pinning the gangster to the floor. He had the thug in wrestling tap out move. The gangster finally tapped. "ok you give up" said Elsword.

"Look at what you caused Elsword, you put these girl in danger." Said Raven with a serious mood.

"Me?" asked sarcastically.

"Yes you they came here after you."

"Fine then leave let me handle this then."

"You handling this by yourself will only lead to more trouble."

"Why you!"

"What you wanna fight!"

Everyone on the side lines stared at both of them argue until the gangster leader finally became irritated and spoke.

"LOOK YOU LITTLE PUNK IF YOU ARE ELSWORD SIEGHART THEN YOU SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF LOOKING FOR YOU CAUSE I'M FROM FIETA HIGH AND YOU VELDER ARE IN FOR IT NOW!" said Berthe the gang leader. Elsword and Raven ignored him making him even angrier than before.

"STOP IGN-" before he could finish his sentence Raven and Elsword each punched him on one side of his face yelling "SHUT UP!"

After Berthe went down the rest of his gang attacked them. Elsword and Raven both began to jab and kick the gang members away. The came in from all sides but Elsword and Raven jumped up and punched down. As Elsword gave un uppercut he kicked behind him kicking away another gang member. Raven blocked and dodged attacks then kicked and punched away gang members.

"I knew something bad was going to happen something bad always happens!" yelled Chung with a paranoid expression. The other girls were amazed at this except for Eve who was use to it.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING OUT HERE!" yelled Principle Glave who stormed out of the school. He saw Elsword pinning down a gangster ready to punch him with his fist. He also saw Raven holding a gangster with one hand ready to punch him with his other hand.

As everyone stared at the principle, Glave only said "Oh more idiots killing each other, proceed." After he went back into the school someone else stormed into the school ground saying "Heh well what do we have here Elsword Sieghart do you remember me Sieghart?!" "Gah Uno Hound Boss!"

Elsword stared at Uno Hound for a few minutes. Everyone was quiet until Uno Hound broke the silence. "Come your girlfriend over there was there!"

"Sorry dude I don't know who you are." Said Elsword confused.

Hearing that Uno Hound became bewildered and shocked. He then began to scream to Elsword saying "I'M UNO HOUND YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME AT ALL!"

"Eh?"

"Fine let me explain from the beginning"

"Ok."

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"_Damn it Eve how do you keep winning it's like you know my every move or something" complained Elsword._

"_Oh I'm sure it's just luck." Smiled Eve houlding a pair of poker cards. Elsword only rolled his eyes._

_Just then Uno Hound arrived on the scene. "Hey there little lady you 18 yet?" said Uno Hound Playfully._

"_God who the hell turned off the sun?!" yelled Elsword_

"_This your boyfriend cause if he is then ditch the zero and go with the hero!" _

"_Dude everyone tells her that it never works and I don't a 14 year old girl would want to go out with a 500 year old man!"_

"_What makes you think I'm 500 little punk!"_

"_Cause no normal human would grow over 7 feet tall!" _

_Uno Hound growled at Elsword's comment. Now the kid was in for it Uno Hound would kill him and take his precious little girl._

"_Look sir we are only friends and I'm interested in dating any guy all so please leave us alone." Said Eve grabbing Elsword's arm and walking away._

"_Too late baby doll cause now your boyfriend's in for it!" yelled Uno Hound._

_Elsword stared at him with fearless eyes glanced at Eve for a moment then looked at Uno Hound again._

_5 minutes later_

_Uno Hound was crying in pain "Gah!" His face was completely demolished after Elsword was done with it. Wow that kid seriously had one heck of a punch and kick._

"_So where do you wanna eat today?" asked Elsword._

"_I'm thinking Combo's." answered Eve._

* * *

"So that's what happend!" said Uno Hound with Rage.

"This time I'm not going to go easy on you ki-" before Uno Hound finished his sentence he looked over to Elsword he went over to Eve. This made him even angrier.

"So where do you wanna eat today?" asked Elsword.

"I'm thinking Combo's." answered Eve.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BRA-" before Uno Hound could finish another sentence he was thrown to the air by MS. STELLA!

"It's Ms. Stella!" yelled Elsword and Raven hugging each other in horror.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Stella screamed with what seemed like super novas exploding in her eyes. It was as I've she was practically burning with Rage. Everyone just stared at her with biddy little eyes full of fear.

"I told you Chung didn't I?" asked Eve.

"Yeah you did." Responded Chung. "Women can really scare a guy."

Stella then turned over to Elsword and Raven in the corner. "YOU TWO ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR BEGINNING VOILENCE WITH DELINQUENTS ON SCHOOL GROUND AREN'T YOU!"

Elsword and Raven only gulped at their future punished.

"YOU DO REALIZE THIS MEANS EXPOLTION DON'T YOU!"

They both chocked on that statement. They made it to the best school possible in Elrios only to get kicked out!

"ELSWORD AND RAVEN YOU TWO ARE NOW EXP-"

"Ms. Stella wait!" yelled Aisha coming from behind.

"WHAT!"

"Elsword and Raven aren't responsible for this incident."

Hearing that Stella finally calmed down "Oh then who is."

"It was Nasod mam he called the gangster to hurt Elsword, then we caught up in this but Elsword and Raven saved us honest."

Everyone except shook their heads at Aisha's statement.

"What no she's lying mam! That stupid little who-"

"NASOD YOU BEGIN VOILENCE WITH DELINQUENTS AND THEN YOU INSULT A YOUNG LADY! AISHA IS THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT SHE HAS NEVER LIED TO ME BEFORE AND SHE NEVER WILL! NOW OF TO THE PRINCEIPLE'S WHERE WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS INCIDENT!"

Nasod walked over to and Ms. Stella followed him saying how stupid was what he did.

"Will he the principle even care?" asked Chung confused.

"What just happened?" asked Ara confused.

"Welcome to my world Ara every time we hang out with Elsword and Eve something crazy always happens." Ara nodded to Chung's statement.

"Ok so thanks for your… uh help in…uh saving us back there." Elsword told Aisha with an embarrassed blush.

"No Elsword. I'm sorry for the way…I treated the both of you…and….Thank you for saving Rena and I" Aisha responded with a slight blush.

"Ara was right and I was wrong." Said Rena in agreement.

"You didn't call me Eldork."

"I was wrong about you…being a thug and I'm sorry for that."

"Rena I'm sorry I caused another fight I didn't have to beat guy up I'm sorry." Said Raven with a slight blush.

"Are you kidding you saved me from death and also defended women I thought you were just insensitive jerk now I know why Chung and you are friends." Raven gave a slight awww to that comment.

"You guys are ok right let's take you to the nurse. You might've been bruised you never know." Said Chung looking at Elsword's cheek.

Before was able to join them Eve stopped her by telling her who Elsword was.

"Yes he might be an idiot, who gets in fight, could be considered a delinquent, is very anti-social, doesn't do very good with girls, and is rude." Ara starred at Eve with amazed with her mouth opened as Eve continued. "But he is a really good guy a true friend you would want make. In opinion he is someone you can trust. Once you get to know him you will realize what caring and gentle person he really is. He has always been there for me, protecting me, and he will do the same for even if they aren't his friends."

Eve closed her eyes then remembered how Elsword and she met.

* * *

**_(Flash Back)_**

_Eve was a very shy girl when she was 5 years old sitting alone in the corner. Ever since the death of her mother she has been taken care of by her father's butler Oberon and maid Ophelia._

_She saw everyone else play and whisper why she would sit alone and isolate herself from everyone else. Nobody wanted to talk to the weird girl after all the stranger is the enemy. Just because alone they thought she didn't them when suddenly a red haired boy entered the room._

_He grabbed a ball and played alone kicking it. Then he noticed Eve. He wanted to play with someone but they were already playing with each other. In groups or two or three, he wanted a friend to have fun with like everyone else so he walked to Eve. _

"_Hi…hi….hel….hello I'm…Elsword" said Eslword nervously. He had never spoken to a girl after all._

"_I'm Eve." Said Eve lowering her head._

"_Why are you here by yourself?"_

"_I have no friends." _

"_Me neither so do you…want to be my friend!" Elsword stretched his hand out to Eve._

_She got it and then said "Ok …friend"_

_Elsword smiled at her and then responded saying "Come let's go play with my new ball" he dragged Eve away to the other side of the room and played tossing the ball with her. _

_For one time the few years of her 5 year old she was truly happy and smiled as she played with Elsword._

* * *

Eve blushed as she finished remembering how she met Elsword. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Ara only smiled at Eve's statement. She had a warm feeling knowing that Elsword truly was what she thought a great guy.

"Hey Ara." Said Elsword as he walked up to her.

"I didn't to ask you this earlier today because someone had to storm out with you away from." Elsword rolled his eyes looking at Aisha who was giggling and scratching the back of her head.

"Ara do you want to be my friend." Elsword stretched his hand out to Ara.

The only answer she had was "Yes" with much pride in it.

* * *

"So you had an exciting day today didn't you." Said Eve walking next to Elsword.

"Yeah but can I put these down now they're really heavy." Said Elsword carrying a box of tools which Chung used to fix their go-cart.

"Yes leave them over there."

"Okay then gah!" Elsword accidently them almost breaking the box, but it luckily landed in one piece on the right spot.

"Uh oh!" Elsword closed his eyes and lowered his head to get ready for it.

"Why you!" Eve walked up to him and the…

"I'm glad you're ok." Eve hugged Elsword as he raised his head and opened his eyes.

"Eh why the hug!" asked Elsword curiously.

"Where is the slap?"

"Oh I was just giving you a friendly hug or do you want me t-"

"No No No No hug is fine hug is fine!"

Eve smiled at him opened the door to her room and then went in but before she closed it she told him "Hey Elsword thank you for being my friend."

Elsword's eyes widened but then he smiled.

"Thank you too."

"Good bye and Good night Elsword" Eve said as she closed the door to her dorm with a warm smile on her face.

Elsword turned around and walked back to his dorm saying with a smile. "Good bye and Good night my dear friend."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my 3rd fanfiction with took about 5hours to make. Decent enough time and dedication for it I suppose. Thank you for once again reading it.**


End file.
